dagamesfandomcom-20200213-history
I Am The Animal
I Am The Animal is an original IRIS song written by Will Ryan as part of Goliath's Throne. Also included on the special Deluxe version of the album Hearts of an Artist. It is also titled I'm the Animal in Goliath's Throne Lyrics Intro Look inside my eyes I am the animal 1 This new debotury signals me to call I'm contemplating, do I waste my breath? For I have sanctuary savored for a cause But you bite back and I hold back Just strike and you will see 2 I’m running into obligations, over-complications You're wasting my time Filling up an aggravation Now I can't stand by you There's another correlation from an observation You take away my home A place that I had known And flip it all around Pre-Chorus Now I need to breathe My God, let me breathe Chorus Look inside my eyes I am the animal Unless you want to hear me roar I suggest you step back Underestimate the size of this cannibal I hold no bearings or chains Your blood, sweat, and tears will be all that remains I'm the animal Bridge You can't sway from me I'll form a colony You can't sway from me I'll form a colony 3 Your whole economy fueled by misery I pose the question: is it worth my time? For in this masquerade, I'm filled by your dismay But I'll bite back, I won't hold back I'll take you to decay 4 Give another vindication And determination will feast their own eyes From a solidification That your blood will be mine Desolate improvisation, given absolution No method to my fight I fight for what is right And flip it all around Pre-Chorus Now I need to breathe My God, let me breathe! Chorus Look inside my eyes I am the animal Unless you want to hear me roar I suggest you step back Underestimate the size of this cannibal I hold no bearings or chains Your blood, sweat, and tears will be all that remains I'm the animal 5 Oh my God... What have you done? Never gonna be the psycho you want me to be I want you to see what I am to thee You take the claw from the four-legged creature in me Your blood's my victory I'm the echo in the darkest forest I am the weakness to your pitchforks and torches You took me way too far I don't hold the scars After I'm done you'll wanna put me behind the strongest stone-cold bars Pre-Chorus Now I need to breathe My God, let me breathe! Chorus Look inside my eyes I am the animal Unless you want to hear me roar I suggest you step back Underestimate the size of this cannibal I hold no bearings or chains Your blood, sweat, and tears will be all that remains I'm the animal Outro Look inside my eyes I am the animal You can't sway from me I'll form a colony Look inside my eyes I am the animal I'll form a colony I'm the animalCategory:IRIS Category:DAGames Category:Goliath's Throne